The present invention relates to a fan, particularly a cooling fan associated with a heat-exchanger in a motor-vehicle.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is an axial fan comprising:
a substantially circular hub, the axis of which coincides with the axis of rotation of the fan, and
a plurality of blades which extend from the hub between a minimum radial distance from the axis in the vicinity of the hub and a maximum radial distance, each blade having a cross-section which has a respective angle of attack and a respective angle of curvature.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fan of the aforementioned type which is configured in a manner such as to achieve a considerable reduction in the turbulence and in the recirculation of air in the region immediately surrounding the hub.